The Blind Road
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: Meet Saiko Cazuru, the blind strom rider. Watch as he learns to fly. Rated M for languags and mature themes
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Road

**Trick One: Pretty Fly, for a Blind Guy**

_Voices surrounded him. He got punched from multiple directions by unseen enemies. The teen struggled to his feet, but was forced to the ground. A menacing voice got close to his ear. "You're gonna pay for catching out eye, you blind rat! I'm going to make you wish you were a girl, after what I'm going to do to you…" The menacing voice said his voice rough as the teen heard the terrifying sound of the man unzipping his pants. The menacing man's lackeys chanted in the background. The teen struggled, but it seemed that two of the lackeys were holding him down. _

_ But that would soon change. The menacing man had called the teen blind; a grave mistake on the pedophile's part. "Did you call me blind, you bastard?" The teen growled dangerously. _

_ The menacing voice laughed as he tugged on the teen's pants. "Yes I did, brat. What are you gonna do about it? I wanna hear every last scream of pain from you!" The voice said._

_ That was the last straw for the teen. The man seemed to be having trouble getting his pants off, because the teen was wearing a belt. "You dick! I'm gonna kill you!" The teen yelled, getting one of his arms free and elbowing the owner of the menacing voice in the neck. As the menacing voice backed away cursing, the lackeys headed over to help their leader, offering a window for the teen to escape. _

_ The teen, however, charged at the menacing voice, his sneakers gaining purchase on the ground as he charged. There was no stopping the teen, in the rage he was in._

_ Five minutes later, the group who attacked him lay unconscious, beaten within an inch of their lives. The teen picked up his backpack and left without saying a word._

_ He staggered the streets until he came to a strange neighborhood. Then he felt dizzy and took one more step and tripped, falling to the ground, unconscious…_

"Ikki-kuuuuuuuuuuun~ I think he's waking up!" an obnoxious voice called as the teen woke up. The teen sat up, panicked. "Where the hell am I, goddamnit?" He growled. This place was unfamiliar to him. The sounds bounced off of unfamiliar walls, and not to mention, people. He stared at where the annoying voice had spoken, his unseeing dark red eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare.

'Ikki-kun', the one the annoying sounding one called out to, responded. "Yeah? So what?" He said, sounding like a grouch.

There was a yell and the sound of' Ikki-kun' getting hit. Light steps approached the wary teen. The teen sensed movement by his head and cringed away, his equally red hair falling to hide his eyes. But instead of getting hit, someone applied a damp cloth to his forehead. "…there! That should help you for now, kid. Do you mind telling us your name? My name's Mikan Noyamano.

The kid turned his head so that it appeared that he was indeed looking at her. For a second he looked vulnerable. Had these people helped him recover…? "Damn…the name's Saiko Cazuru. I'm going to ask again. Where the hell am I?" He replied; panic betraying itself in his voice.

Saiko heard the girl _Mika, was it?_ growl and kick whatever it was that Saiko was lying on, sending him tumbling to the ground. "If you're so curious, get out and look around!" Mikan said irritably.

After this comment, Saiko seemed to deflate, his paranoia bubble bursting. Now he was just tired. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that, Mika-senpai…" he replied, his voice sounding defeated.

The annoying voice 'aha'd. "Aha! I see! Saiko-kun is blind~ " He said, walking over to a twitching Saiko and waving a hand in front of his face.

Saiko twitched, trying not to explode at the annoying voice. "Y-yeah. I'm blind…so what? Does that make you better than me, huh?" Saiko replied.

Ikki sighed. "It seems that Sake is a psycho, Akito…" he muttered.

Saiko rounded on Ikki. "My name's Saiko, not 'Sake'!" He growled jumping to his feet. At the same time he did this, he sensed that the annoying voice's demeanor changed. It seemed more violent. "Then explain to me why the fuck I found you passed out in the middle of the street!" The now violent voice snarled. Saiko glared at the violent voice.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied spitefully

Mikan huffed and dropped a bag at Saiko's feet. "Maybe it has something to do with this, punk" She said. Saiko searched his backpack and found his ATs. He felt the pressure of everyone staring at him in the room.

Akito or whoever the annoyingly violent one was, cursed. "Why the fuck does he have ATs?" He snarled menacingly.

Saiko smiled tauntingly at the violent one. "Why the hell do you think? Are you so dense to think someone like me cannot fly? I'm a Stormrider, that's why!" Saiko replied.

_Two Days Later…_

Saiko flailed. "NOOOOOOO! Don't go looking through my stuff like that, you goddamn MPD idiot! I have everything organized in a certain way! Akitoooooooo!" He complained angrily as the one in question, Akito, rummaged through his things.

Akito laughed, and then gasped. "Oooh, a book! Let's see…huh? How come it's all bumpy with all these dots? It looks like I'll have to get you some normal ones~ " He giggled, throwing the odd book out the window.

Saiko yelped. "No! Look what you've done! T-that was my textbook! It was in Braille, so that I could read it!" He said, slumping to the floor. "My life's over. I'll fail school and end up flipping burgers for the rest of my life…" He whined.

Saiko sensed Akito's personality change to Agito's. "So what, motherfucker? It's a goddamn book! You can get another one, can't you? And what the hell is Braille? Some kind of secret code for bitches like you?" He shouted.

Saiko glowered at Agito. "It's time for your face…to meet my fist!" He growled, tackling Agito.

_((A/N. Anyhow, first Air Gear Fanfic, whoop de do da! I know it's bad, but please read and review._

_Maybe you'll see some OC x Agito/Akito ((yeah yeah, another one of THOSE fanfics…)) …just READ AND REVIEW-SO YOU CAN FIND OUT :O_

…_if you don't Saiko will have a panic attack :O_

_Saiko: Will NOT! And why pair me up with the two faced crazy person? He has fucking MPD!_

_Akito: *puppy eyes*_

_Saiko: Dude…I'm blind. That doesn't work on me._

_Agito: *glares* Son of a bitch! You're a real asshole, you motherfucker! *angry look*_

_Saiko: Ohh…I'm sooooo scared…*rolls eyes* See you XD))_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trick Two: It's Over 9,000! **

(sorry, couldn't resist :3)

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiko-chan~ Wakey, wakey!" Saiko heard Akito's voice say cheerily. Saiko groaned and turned over, not wanting to wake up. Since he was sharing a room with the MPD Akito, he had to put up with stuff like being woken up by an obnoxiously ebullient roommate.

And since there was only one bed, and Saiko didn't want to share with his roommate, he was passed out on the floor. "I don't wanna…go the fuck away…" Saiko growled as Akito took away his pillow, which was in actuality his backpack.

Saiko could practically hear Akito pout. "But you're gonna be late!" He whined.

Saiko snorted and relented, opening his sightless eyes and sitting up. "There, I'm up. Happy? What time is it…? What is there to be late for? School's over already!" Saiko rambled, irritated about waking up.

Suddenly he heard the door slam open. Saiko sensed that the angry presence was no other than Ikki. "Akito! I thought you said you'd hurry and wake Sake up! It's noon already!" Ikki growled.

Akito changed personalities again. Saiko heard Agito laugh. "Yeah, but this motherfucker took a whole hour to wake up!" He retorted.

After a few minutes of Agito and Ikki squabbling, Saiko sighed and got to his feet and grinned sheepishly at them both. "Hehehe…Sorry. I'm usually not such a heavy sleeper. What is this thing that I'm supposedly late for?" He asked, curious.

"You said you are a Storm Rider. In my opinion, I don't believe that one bit. So, you're gonna prove us right or wrong. Get your ATs on, let's see you fly." Ikki explained, sounding a bit arrogant.

Saiko's grin turned into an annoyed frown. "You don't believe me? Damnit! I'll make you eat those words, asshole!" Saiko growled, grabbing the ATs out of his backpack.

"What the hell kind of ATs are those? Fuck, those are the…"Agito cursed, sounding shocked.

"Whaddya mean? What were you going to say, Agito?" Ikki asked.

Saiko grinned. "You'll see, Crow-boy…You'll see…" he said maliciously as he put his ATs on. The ATs were pure black with crimson wheels. There were two wheels towards the front of the ATs, and one at the rear. If one word could describe them, the word would be…dark.

Saiko smirked as he followed Agito and Ikki to the track field by their school. He would show them his abilities that earned him a title to be feared among the A class Riders…

((Agito/Akito's POV))

Agito watched with disinterest on the sidelines as team Kogarasumaru tested Saiko's abilities. _Fuck this shit…If his ATs are what I think they are, then he's more than a goddamn normal Storm Rider…I thought the Midnight Panther was only rumor among the ranks of the A class Riders, but that may not be the case…_ He mused to himself as Ikki forced Saiko to race Kazu. "Twiggy vs. the Psycho…" he muttered under his breath. "What a fucking joke…"

He switched his eyepatch over in disgust as the race began. "Ikki-kun~ " Akito exclaimed, glomping Ikki in greeting, clinging to Ikki's arm. Ikki was too focused on the race to notice. "That Sake guy sure is fast… even Kazu can't keep up…"He mumbled, and then got a devious look in his eye. "We'll get him to join out team, adding to my collection of indestructible minions, muahahahahaha!" He added, an evil grin on his face.

Akito looked at Saiko as he finished the race a full second ahead of Kazu. He watched in interest as the red head turned to face Ikki's direction and flicked him off. "Oy! Bird brain! When are you actually going to test me?" He called out.

Akito turned to a fuming Ikki. "Agito thinks that Saiko-kun may be an A class rider, Ikki-kun! Maybe he could join the team like you said~" He said, tugging on Ikki's sleeve. Ikki nodded and rode over to Saiko. "Hey, Sake, you seem to be pretty used to using ATs. How about you join team Kogarasumaru?" He asked.

Agito chuckled in Akito's mind as Saiko shook his head. "Hell no! Not yet, I mean. I've proven myself to you, but that works two ways, Crow. I'll join your team if…say…MPD idiot over there…Agito, beats me in a fight." He said, thoughtful.

Akito heard Agito growl in his head and switched his eyepatch. Agito grinned at Saiko like a shark spotting its prey. "Fuck yeah! Bring it on, Bitch!" Agito snarled maliciously.

Agito watched as Saiko glared in his direction, like a panther ready to attack. "Oh, it's on, all right!" He replied.

((A/N: Well, yeah, that's that. Saiko's pretty interesting, is he not? Next chapter is 'Sake' vs. 'MPD idiot' XD How fun… who thinks they would make a good couple, eh? The next chapter is long, just to let you know. That's why this chappie is shorter ^^

Saiko: Fuck no! I'm as straight as a ruler, damnit!

Akito: We share a room . The readers probably think that we look good together~ :3

Saiko: Blame the damn Crow!

Agito: I'll rip his fucking head off!

Saiko: I'll help you!  
Agito: No! It's MY job!

Saiko:…damn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trick Three: The Blind Road**

Saiko got in a fighting position, facing Agito. Even though he had a smirk on his face, in his mind things were radically different as he attuned himself to his surroundings.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly until he could only hear his heartbeat. In this state, he was so in tune with his environment it was almost if he could actually see.

Feeling the air caressing him, he closed his eyes for a second, gaining composure before opening them again, his aura about him completely different. Unknown to him, his own pupils were now mere slits, a lot like a cat's.

"Agito…no holding back. It would be a shame if I broke you in the first bout." Saiko said, stretching his arms in front of him, felling the relief of his joints popping.

Agito noticed the change in the blind Cat's demeanor, and felt the full force of his aura. He grinned savagely. This fight would be fun. Agito was itching to carve his road into Saiko. "So, you're the renowned 'Midnight Panther'? Fuck that shit! I'll swallow you whole!" Agito said, charging at Saiko, launching into a flurry of kicks.

_The hell? Did he just smile? The fuck does he think he's fighting?_ Agito raged as the Cat seemed to dodge every single kick. "Rrrraaaagh!" Agito snarled, keeping up the assault. Then Saiko seemed to just disappear. Agito froze as he sensed a presence behind him.

"Oh? Is that what the Fang keeper can do, hmm? Let me show you what _I_ can do!" Saiko growled softly in Agito's ear, before throwing Agito over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"WTF? How the hell are you so goddamn fast? Fuck!" Agito cursed, jumping to his feet and attacking Saiko with a sweeping kick, which the Cat sidestepped, but one of Agito's hooks nicked the left side of Saiko's cheek.

Calmly, Saiko sighed, shaking his head. "You're a goddamn brat, you know that? I guess I'll have to go all out on you…" He said chidingly, his demeanor changing yet again, this time a bloodthirsty look was in Saiko's unseeing eyes. He charged Agito, who snarled and kicked at him, this time making full contact.

Saiko seemed to hang in the air for a second as he fell, and suddenly twisted and landed on his hands, using the momentum to attack with a spinning kick, his hands supplying the momentum in a break-dancer like move.

Agito was knocked to the ground. As he got up, Saiko returned to his feet. "Cats always land on their feet!" Saiko snarled, this time on the offensive.

"You got a read on Sake?" Ikki asked as he watched the fight between the two, who were exchanging both hits and insults to each other. The fight seemed to even out into a deadlock.

_Saiko Cazuru_

_ Battle Level: 121_

_ Max Speed: Error! Exceeds Limits!_

_ Style: Unknown ((In actuality, he's just a jumbled mess of different styles))_

_ Trick Count: Error! Exceeds Limits!_

Kazu nodded. "Yeah, I got it. What the hell? ((It's over 9000 XD kidding~ )) His battle level! It's F'ing 121! What the hell is this guy on, and where can I get some?" He exclaimed, looking at Saiko with widened eyes.

Ikki took Kazu's phone. "What? You gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed, and then turned devious yet again. "Ahahaha~ all is going according to my master plan, hehehe…" He cackled.

Kazu shook his head. Saiko seemed impressive, but why was he not on a team?

After ten minutes of fighting, Saiko lay on the ground, gasping for air. Agito stood over him grinning. "It looks like I won, fuckin' bitch! You have been officially de-clawed!" Agito growled.

When Saiko got to his feet, he gripped Agito's jaw firmly. "Yes, it seems so…so you want your reward?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

Agito's eyes narrowed. "The fuck? What the hell do you mean, bitch?" He asked, finding himself unable to move, his amber eye locked with Saiko's unseeing scarlet eyes.

A wicked gleam entered Saiko's eyes. "I mean…this!" He said, punching Agito square in the gut. "That's for making me pay 6500 yen (65 dollars) for my textbook!" He said, laughing and walking away from a coughing Agito.

"Fuck you, Fuckin' Cat! That wasn't my fault!" Agito shouted at Saiko's retreating back. Somehow, though, Agito knew that the punch was halfhearted, not full strength. _That the fuck is he thinking? Damn Cat!_ _Why can't he talk so people can understand him?_ Agito growled in his mind as he quickly switched his eyepatch over. He didn't want to be tormented for the rest of the day for getting suckered into that trick.

_And besides which, he held back during the fight! I'm gonna get the fucker for this!_ Agito growled in Akito's head.

Akito ran to catch up to Saiko and tripped over his ATs and began to fall, but was balanced when Saiko gently grabbed his arm. "Careful there, Akito," Saiko said, chuckling to himself as he let Akito go.

A few hours later, Saiko joined team Kogarasumaru, and received a jacket with the team emblem on the back. Saiko sat on the edge of Akito's bed, tracing the insignia with his hand. "Hey, Akito?" He asked quietly.

Akito sat up. He was just about to fall asleep. "Yes, Sake-kun?" He replied in a sleepy voice.

Saiko scowled. "It's Saiko!" He growled, before turning serious. "What is team Kogarasumaru's goal as a team?" He asked.

Saiko heard Akito switch his eyepatch. "We're going to the top of the Trophaeum. That's all you need to know, Sake…" Agito replied. "Like your team tried to do. They were called the Ouregan, weren't they? Completely crushed by the Sleeping Forest…"

Saiko nodded grimly. "Yeah…I was the leader of Ouregan. We were one victory away, but it wasn't meant to be…Oh, well, they deserved the win anyway!" Saiko replied, before facing Agito with a smirk. "Oh? You actually called me by a name, little fish? If anything, call me Sai. I'm sick and tired of being called a drink…G'night, Agito-sama…" Saiko added, lying down on the ground, using his backpack as a pillow. He quickly fell asleep in no time flat.

Agito sighed and closed his eye. _So I'm gonna be called –sama now? Damn straight, I am! G'night yourself, Fucking Cat-Sai!_ Agito thought in his head as he drifted off to sleep. _Little fish, my ass!_

(A/N! Some of Saiko's past revealed XD Huzzah! Wow…'Huzzah' is actually a word? Not underlined in red by spell-check? I'm going insane. Next chapter will be Saiko's…initiation…into Team Kogarasaumanu~ Many curses on his behalf will be said. How many times will he say MPD idiot?

Here's a count so far: BZZT! ERROR! Limit Exceeded.

WTF? **Sighs** oh well, see you next chappie XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Trick Four: Sisters of the Hurricane**

"We are near Kogarasumaru's territory, sister…" A girl said. She had bobbed pale blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing the outfit of her AT gang, which consisted of black basketball shorts and a red tank top, and wearing a black vest over the tank top.

The girl's older sister nodded, her long platinum hair falling down to cover her delicate face. Her green eyes glinted in the moonlight. She was also wearing the outfit of the AT gang she was riding with, which happened to be the one she was the leader of. "Yes, Urd, I know. We are here for our former leader…to drag him out into the open and crush his wings into oblivion!" She said, her voice dripping with hatred.

Urd, the middle of the three sisters, looked at her older sister with wide eyes. "But Verdandi...why do we have to break him? Can't we just let him join the team again?" She asked.

The third and final sister shook her head, raven black hair swaying in the wind. Her bright green eyed glimmered with anger. "Sorry, Urd, but Saiko betrayed us, the entire team as a whole. He allowed Sleeping Forest to secure their victory. If he had won, we would be at the top of the Trophaenum instead of _them_. Do you understand, Urd?" The youngest of the three sisters replied.

"That is enough, Skuld. At least we know now that he is in this area. We must not allow him to awaken his abilities of the Blind Road as the Mimir King. We must make it so he takes the path of Loki, the one rises against the Gods. Once the king of the sky falls, we can thus ascend!" Verdandi replied coldly.

Urd smiled delightedly. "Ouregan!" She called out.

The other two nodded. "Bring forth the wrath of Aegir and Ran!" They responded. The three sisters of Ouregan left into the depths of the night.

_A few hours later…_

"Whoa! I don't wanna go on the Ferris Wheel!" Saiko exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, and his head hit something hard. He distinctly heard an "Ouch!" and a thud. Putting his right hand to his forehead, he groaned at the pain. "What the hell? What did you think you were doin' Akito? Damn! That hurt!" He said, stringing together curses.

Saiko heard Akito sigh. "You were talking in your sleep. Having a nightmare, I think. I was thinking of how to wake you up, Sai-kun…" Akito replied.

"Oh, was that—OH SHIT!" Saiko began to reply, but was completely startled as a sharp clap of thunder boomed, so loud that the room Akito and Saiko were in rattled. "Damn that was so goddamn fucking LOUD!" Saiko shouted, curling up into a ball, covering his ears. If there was one particular weakness about him, it was his fear of thunderstorms. ((He is the 'Damn Cat' after all :\ besides, he has acute hearing. Loud noise bothers him))

To make things worse, one particular Crow burst into the room. "Did ya hear that? It looks like a storm!" He exclaimed loudly.

His head pounding from a headache, Saiko growled. "Shut the fuck up, Crow!" he snarled, trembling as another loud clap of thunder rattled the house.

Sensing Akito's personality changing, he cringed from what would only turn out to be a string of insults. "He's right, Crow! Shut the Fuck up! This Damn Cat is sensitive to loud noises, and the Storm's not helping. The fucker's useless until the thunder stops." Agito snapped.

Another person came into the room. _Kazu…_ Saiko remembered as he tried to stop the trembling. "Trouble, guys…We've been challenged to a Parts War match. We're being challenged by Ouregan!" Kazu said.

Saiko, hearing a name that filled his mind with anger, got to his feet. "The Fuck? That Gang's been inactive for a couple years!" he exclaimed, shocked.

Ikki turned his stare to Saiko. "How would YOU know?" He asked.

Saiko sighed. "It's because I—GODDAMNIT!" He said, clutching his ears and falling to his knees as the loudest clap of thunder sounded.

Agito growled. "I'll explain. Saiko here is the former leader of that AT Gang." He said.

Other than the storm, silence filled the room.

((Another chappie done! I'm glad I introduced the Three Sisters :D You'll love them (or hate them) in the next chapter. Anyone who understands what they were saying gets a cookie :D The same goes for their names ;P This chapter is dedicated to my Reviewer friend, Demon-Sama! If you're reading this, Thankee~ XD

Saiko: Yes, thank you *bows*

Urd: Yeah, thanks a lot, sir! *also bows*

Verdandi: I refuse to acknowledge such an insignificant threat. *scowls*

Skuld: *whacks Verdandi* Shut up! If it weren't for the reviewers, we wouldn't exist! :O So, thank you all *waves cheerily*

Verdandi: Hmph. *nods* that's the only thanks you're gonna get from me, people.

Agito: What the Fuck? Ouregan's here? It's the Fuckin' Cat's fault! *snarls*

Saiko: How the hell would I know if they would be here or not?))


	5. Extra Trick: Info you may want to know

**Extra Trick: About Ouregan**

** Info on their battle cry: "Ouregan! "Bring forth the wrath of Aegir and Ran!"**

_**Aegir, in Germanic mythology, god of stormy seas. His wife, Ran, sank ships and drew mariners to the depths of the sea. The nine daughters of Aegir and Ran represented the different appearances of the ocean waves. **_

_**Since Ouregan means 'hurricane', this is a fitting battle cry, which basically means to drown their enemies and leave them stranded, broken. **_

Ouregan was an 'A' Class team, ready to take the Trophaenum. However, due to certain events, the team fell down to the 'D' class. They mercilessly destroyed teams until they had reached the Sleeping Forest, the only team to stand against Ouregan's might. The current team members think that their former leader, Saiko Cazuru, betrayed the team by allowing Sleeping Forest to claim victory…and the Throphaenum. After that battle, Saiko left the team to go on his own, for reasons he kept to himself.

Saiko Cazuru, the Midnight Panther, was a cold and ruthless leader, which reflected in the team he led. Having claim to the Blind Road, the powers of the Mimir King resides within him, ready to awaken when the time comes.

_ Mimir: Norse god of wisdom: in Norse mythology, the god of wisdom, a giant water demon who was said to reside at and drink from the well of wisdom at Yggdrasil. _

The new leader of Ouregan is the cruel and heartless Verdandi, flanked by her two other sisters, Urd and Skuld. She has an agenda to chain the powers of Mimir within Saiko, and instead instill the abilities of Loki within him. This would supposedly lead to Ouregan being able to claim the Trophaenum. Loki would lead them to take down the 'Gods', the Kings of the Trophaenum.

_Norn__, in Scandinavian mythology, any of three goddesses of fate—the goddess of the past (Urd), the goddess of the present (Verdandi), and the goddess of the future (Skuld)._

Thus if this should happen, Ouregan will crush the remains of Sleeping Forest into oblivion, releasing the havoc of Ragnarok.

_Loki, in Norse mythology, the handsome giant who represented evil and was possessed of great knowledge and cunning. He was indirectly responsible for the death of Balder, god of light and joy. According to the Poetic Edda, a collection of Scandinavian myths, Loki and the Norns will lead the forces of evil against the Aesir, or gods, in the titanic struggle of Ragnarok, the end of the world._

In their way stands Heimdall, god of Light. Heimdall resides in Saiko's brother, Ryo, who shares the same blindness as his brother. Also a former member of Ouregan, he did not fight, but merely watched, as Ouregan's witness. However, as the King of the Twilight Road, his road is the mirror of Saiko's Blind Road, so the two travel separate paths, but will inevitably meet each other again. The Norn sisters wand him to 'disappear', for certain reasons.

_ Heimdall, in Norse mythology, the god of light, who was present at the birth of the world and who watches over the other gods. Only vague stories exist about Heimdall. He was believed to be the god who would usher in the twilight of the gods, just as he had been present at the start of the world. Heimdall guarded the road to the home of the gods. His greatest enemy was Loki, who took pleasure in mocking Heimdall's devotion to duty._

_ Heimdall-Norse god of light and dawn: in Norse mythology, a giant warrior who was the god of light and dawn. _

Ouregan thinks of Yggdrasil as the Trophaenum, incidentally.

_Yggdrasil: mythological ash tree: in Norse mythology, the great ash tree that overshadows the world, binding together earth, heaven, and hell_

Team Members (Former and Current)

Saiko Cazuru (former Leader)

Road: Blind Road (King)

Current Team: Kogarasumaru

Nickname(s): The Midnight Panther, Mimir

Battle Level: 121

Favorite Song: Chiodos-Modern Wolf Hair

Urd Norn (Current Second in Command)

Road:?

Current Team: Ouregan

Nickname(s): Dweller of the Past, Ran

Battle Level: 70

Favorite Song: Smashing Pumpkins- Doomsday Clock

Verdandi Norn (Current Leader)

Road:?

Current Team: Ouregan

Nickname(s): The Constant of the Present, Aegir

Battle Level: 150

Favorite Song: Disturbed-This Moment

Skuld Norn (Current Third in Command)

Road:?

Current Team: Ouregan

Nickname(s): The Seer of the Future, Fenris

Battle Level: 75

Favorite Song: Linkin Park- What I've Done

Ryo Cazuru (Former member)

Road: Twilight Road (King)

Current Team:?

Nickname(s): The Watcher, Heimdall

Battle Level: 144

Favorite Song: Julien-K- Technical Difficulties

(Thought this chapter would clear up some things. If not, then tell me and I shall explain it further. Please, Read and review or Ryo will never appear :O)


	6. Chapter 5

**Trick Five: Duality**

An hour later, the thunderstorm had passed, finally allowing Saiko to calm down. He got into the garb Kogarasumaru wore and nodded. "Let's go, little fish." He said flatly, leaving the house. Agito, cursing, followed. The others had left early to meet the team of Ouregan.

As the Shark and the Cat rode towards their destination, Saiko felt the energy of three stormriders around him and Agito. He stopped. "Stop hiding and show yourselves, Ouregan…" He said in a bored tone.

A female voice responded by laughing. "It's time for you to fall, Mimir. Your wings are to be broken. You know the rules." The voice said in disgust.

Agito snarled. "What the fuck are you bitches doing here? This isn't the location for the match!" He said spitefully.

"Heh. Hehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saiko laughed sadistically, causing both Agito and the team Ouregan to stare at him.

Verdandi looked at Mimir, who seemed to have finally lost his mind. "There is no place to hide. Prepare to fall. Your pathetically weak friend won't be able to help, Midnight Panther." She said, grinning maliciously. She then charged at and kicked Saiko with such force that he was sent crashing into a brick wall.

The blue haired kid tried to attack Verdandi, but her two sisters Urd and Skuld stood in his way. "You fucking bitches! I'll carve my road into you!" He snarled angrily, and began to fight Urd and Skuld.

Verdandi turned to look at her former leader, and walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to his feet. She smiled. "That's all the King of the Blind Road can do? I'm not very impressed, Mimir. You're not worth the time it takes to breathe…" She said, sneering.

A hand grasped her neck and closed, making Verdandi choke. Her eyes widened in shock at the aura Saiko seemed to be exuding. He raised his head, and his blind eyes met Verdandi's, his pupils dilated like the cat where he got his nickname from. "Oh, go to Hell, Queen of Bitches! I'll show you TRUE power!" He snarled his voice rough as sandpaper as his ATs whirred, gaining purchase on the wet pavement. He shot forward and smashed Verdandi against a fence. He let go abruptly and paced backwards a small distance, waiting for her to get up.

_T-this is how he was like…When he was our leader! His strength…It has increased! Is this Mimir's doing?_ Verdandi thought as she rose to her feet, her ATs screaming as she shot forward at breakneck speed, her eyes only on Saiko.

Skuld kicked at Agito angrily, and missed. "Damn! He's quick!" She cursed angrily, snarling savagely at Agito like a wolf. "Little fucker! Drown!" Urd hissed angrily, attacking Agito from the opposite direction. Agito spun gracefully out of the way. "You can't drown a shark, bitch! I'll swallow you whole!" He replied, grinning sadistically.

In the middle of their two on one battle, they all froze as they sensed the Aura of a King. Agito spun around and saw the third sister charging Saiko at breakneck speed. He watched Saiko as he dodged the attack at the last second, grabbing the girl by the back of her neck and throwing her to the ground like a rag doll.

While he was distracted Urd attacked Agito, causing him to go on the defensive. "Your little team Kogarasumaru was just a bunch of little bitches waiting to be crushed. When we beat you two, your emblem will be ours!" Urd said, attacking Agito relentlessly.

_Fuck! These two bitches are stronger than I thought! I don't think I can take hold them off for very long! Fuck it all! If the Crow or Twiggy were here now, me and that Damn Cat may stand a chance!_ Agito cursed to himself, dodging an attack by Urd, but getting kicked in the side by Skuld.

He landed on the ground, hard, having the wind knocked out of him. He glared at Skuld, who stood over him, foot raised to stomp him.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Skuld, who looked suspiciously like Saiko. In a flash, the figure roundhouse kicked Skuld in the side. "I shall aid Kogarasumaru." He stated flatly, attacking Skuld with a flurry of attacks.

Agito jumped to his feet, looking at the Saiko look a like. "Who the Fuck are you?" He demanded, ducking an attack by Urd.

The figure dodged Skuld and shouted back. "Ryo Cazuru!" The figure called Ryo replied, sending Skuld flying with a kick. She did not get back up.

Urd looked at her fallen sister, and turned towards Verdandi. "We need to fall back! Heimdall's arrived!" She shouted.

"You forget about us?" Ikki's voice called out angrily, his silhouette outlined by the black skies of the fading storm.

As Urd helped Skuld to her feet, Verdandi nodded. "We concede this match! Soon, though you will taste the bitter truth: we will be the ones to obliterate your wings!" She shouted, dodging Saiko and riding away with her sisters.

Saiko growled. "Don't you dare think you'll get away!" He growled, and chased Verdandi.

Ryo, the stranger, looked shocked and followed Saiko. "Brother! Wait!" He called, his black hair clinging to his face, his red eyes dark with worry.

Agito looked at Ikki. "What the fuck took you so long, Fucking Crow?"

((End of chappie. Whoop de do da! This is actually HALF of the chapter I intended to post, but decided to halve it, as not to bore readers to death. Or is that my intention entirely…? It's nice to know that some people enjoy my writing. It's very, very flattering.

Ryo: Thank you all for reviewing. You do not know me much yet, but I thank you nevertheless. My gratitude is undying in the depths of my heart. *bows gentleman like*

Urd: Ugh! Suck up!

Ryo: How dare you insult me, witch?

Verdandi: We have the freedom to do whatever we damn well please!

Ryo: Then so do I! *slaps Verdandi*

Skuld: How dareth thou hit my sister, vermin!

Ryo: How dareth thou speaketh inth thateth tongueth?

…Thus ends the chapter ))


	7. Chapter 6

**Trick Six: An Unlikely Team**

As Verdandi led her sisters away from Kogarasumaru, her mind drifted back to when Saiko had joined Ouregan, becoming their leader…

_ The redheaded storm rider stood before them, ready to become a member of the hurricane… His black haired brother stood at his side with a suspicious look mirroring that of the youngest of the three sisters, Skuld._

_ Skuld was the first one to speak, her eyes narrowed suspiciously; she did not trust this young man quite yet. "One born of human flesh, Man is now a race of some power. You, sons of Man, must face the power you hold. You must face your destiny as well… Though your days be peaceful, the fated time draws near…" She said and fell silent._

_ The redhead and his brother nodded in unison. "We accept these conditions, Seer of the Future" The redhead said with a serious look on his face. _

_ The oldest of the sisters, Verdandi, spoke next. "I am your judgment. I sundered the tongues of your fathers and shattered their arrogant power. So long as the Lord does not live within you, all living beings hold darkness within their hearts…" Verdandi said with a superior look in her eyes. "We must keep it that way…"_

_ The redhead and his brother hesitated for a second, but they both nodded. "We accept the conditions which you throw upon us, Aegir." The redhead's brother replied, his voice softer than cotton. _

_ The last sister, the middle of the three, Urd was the last to speak. "If you truly wish to be yourself, then rise and fight the light within…the angel inside. If you have the will to challenge your destinies of battle, sons of Man, state your names…"She said, her voice the most optimistic of the sisters, but still sounded more serious than the grim reaper. _

_ The redheaded one and his brother nodded. "We both accept the challenge given by the Hurricane, Ran" They both said. _

_ The redheaded one stepped forward. "I am Saiko Cazuru, keeper of the Blind Road." He said, his sightless eyes daring the sisters to try anything._

_ "Welcome to Ouregan, Mimir…" Verdandi mused, turning to the younger of the two brothers. "And who is this one?"_

_ The black haired one glared directly at Verdandi. "I am Ryo Cazuru, keeper of the Twilight Road." Ryo replied, sounding irritable. _

_ Skuld scoffed. "Welcome to the fold, Heimdall" She laughed scornfully. _

_And thus Ouregan was finally founded…_

Saiko followed Ouregan, his catlike eyes gleaming with the focus of a hunter. Ignoring everything else except the path needed to take to cut off Ouregan. He sensed something coming at him from the side and jumped into the air, closing his eyes as he focused his mind. He opened them, sensing after images of the area around him, sensing the auras of the riders he was chasing. Combining all of the senses he had helped him to be able to 'see'.

In mid air, he turned around to glare in the direction of the one who seemed to be closing in on him. It was his brother, Ryo. "The hell are you doing here, Ryo? Lemme alone!" cursing, he landed and leaned forward, shooting ahead at breakneck speed. Ryo easily caught up to him and stopped him in one graceful motion. "Do not pursue them. They are darting into a cage where they may rot return from." He said flatly, his arms straining as held his brother back.

"Damnit let me GO!"

"No."

"I'll hurt you if you don't move!"

"Try me, brother…"

"Fine! Rrragh!" Roaring, Saiko broke free of his brother's grasp and attacked with a low sweeping kick, designed to trip Ryo. Ryo simply jumped over it, not making any aggressive movements. In times when Saiko was riled up like this, the only thing one could do was to let him vent off his energy.

Ryo dodged attack after attack from the angered Cat. Ryo's shadow appeared to be that of a young man, wearing reaper's robes, except pure white. He held a long gleaming silver sword in his hand and had two golden wings protruding from his back. Ryo looked at Saiko with pity in his eyes. If Ouregan hadn't interfered, Saiko wouldn't be in such a mess as he was now. Before, he was as normal as a blind person could be. Ouregan had turned him into a monster.

Agito and team Kogarasumaru looked on from a distance. "So what? The Blind Cat has a brother? Who cares?" Ikki shrugged. Agito shook his head, watching Saiko attack his brother with violent ferocity. "Look at the two. They're both easily 'A' class riders. And thanks to them, we didn't lose our emblem. What's odd is that something seemed to spook team Ouregan about the Cat's brother…"

_One Week Later…_

"Damn it! I don't want to help those bitches!" Saiko snarled, refusing to put his ATs on, shaking his head side to side, completely rejecting the notion.

"Fuck them! We don't have a choice! It's a tag cube style battle against team Daemon. The fucking Crow's already decided that Ouregan will only be defeated by Kogarasumaru, so we're shit out of luck." Agito fumed, trying to persuade a stubborn cat to put on his ATs.

_It had started a week ago, when Saiko fought his brother. After that, Kogarasumaru patrolled their territory, waiting to challenge Ouregan. Soon, they found Ouregan's emblem on one of the buildings in their territory, but it already had another one over it, the one of the 'D' Class team known as the Daemons. Ouregan then confronted Kogarasumaru, demanding extra manpower. Ikki reluctantly agreed, and the battlefield was decided to be at Behemoth's former battlegrounds. _

And since then, Saiko had been basically throwing a fit of rebellion. After a while, Saiko calmed down. He out on his ATs reluctantly, only after Agito told him that he could attack his teammate from Ouregan if they got too close to his prey.

They were already at the underground battlefield, now stripped of most of its

glory, Behemoth having been disbanded. Saiko, unable to make sense of anything, sighed. "Where are the cubes?" He demanded. Agito told him and Saiko nodded, a grin beginning to play upon his lips.

"It looks like Kogarasumaru finally decided to show up. About time." Verdandi laughed scornfully from behind Saiko and Agito. Saiko tensed, close to the breaking point already. Kogarasumaru was there, but only Saiko, Agito, and Ikki would be participating. Bucca, Onigiri, and Kazu had all been hurt in the previous confrontation with Ouregan.

"Shut up, Queen of Hel" Saiko muttered.

"Who's gonna team up with who?" Ikki asked, sounding eager to get the show on the road.

"Skuld and Agito. Saiko and Urd. You and I" Verdandi replied. Saiko let out a breath of relief.

"Skuld is the black haired bitch, correct?" Agito said, Skuld nodding in confirmation.

"Alright! It's Cube time! KOGARASUMARU!" Ikki said, shouting, clearly waiting for an answer. "BU-CROW!" the rest of Kogarasumaru roared. Verdandi smiled in amusement.

"Ouregan!" She called out sharply.

"Bring forth the wrath of Aegir and Ran!" The other sisters replied almost reverently. Saiko shook his head. "It seems that Daemon's members are already in the cubes. We don't really know WHO they are, so let's roll!" He said, dashing into the tunnel with a grin, his eyes becoming catlike. Urd laughed and followed. Agito looked at Skuld, the only one who didn't seem to like talking. She just stared at the tunnel, a dangerous gleam flashing in her eye, and leaned forward, confidently heading in. Agito follwed. Ikki blazed forward without a second thought of his temporary teammate. "Don't be silly. I'm not going anywhere without you…" Vergandi scowled for a second, and followed. By then a large crowd had already gathered, including the former Titans of Behemoth, ready to watch the battle commence. The crowd wasn't nearly as large as when Behemoth battled Ikki's team, but it was close to rivaling it.

Spitfire watched unseen at a distance from the crowd. Next to him was Simca. "It seems we shall see two new Kings in battle today…" He said.

Simca nodded with a slight smile. "They might be worthy to join, don't you think…?" She replied with a giggle. The two quieted and looked at the large TV screens, which showed three cubes, ready for battle.

CUBE ONE: MIMIR/URD VS THE TWIN MUSES

Saiko felt the air change when he had entered the cube. Urd followed, and they stood side by side.

_"Oh, such lovely prey~ they certainly look delectable~__ " _A voice Saiko did not recognize said cheerfully.

_"It does seem like an easy win, doesn't it?"_ Saiko heard an eerily similar voice reply. Saiko stood still as a statue, all his muscles tensed for the slightest movement.

Urd looked sidelong at Saiko, seeing him tense up. But she remained relaxed. What stood before her were two girls who looked exactly alike. They were about Urd's age and both had bright red hair and icy blue eyes. Their pale skin made them look unearthly, at best. Their eyes seemed to pierce Urd, who shivered involuntarily.

"Let's drown them, Saiko…" Urd said quietly, her voice as deadly as a blade's edge.

She saw Saiko give the faintest of nods and charged forward on her ATs, being the fasted of the three sisters, she was quick as a lightning flash.

But as soon as she reached the twins, they vanished from sight. "W-what?" exclaiming, she looked around.

"Fool." Urd heard Saiko mutter disgustedly, throwing a hand out into the air and his muscles strained as one of the twins reappeared, her face in Saiko's outstretched hand. In one flowng motion, Saiko grabbed the girl's arm and flipped her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground.

_"You think you have the advantage? You have no idea who you're messing with!"_ A voice called out, an unseen immense force hitting Urd on the back of the head, sending her sprawling. Saiko scowled. "I wish I had more zippers…so I can tell you to ZIP it." He snarled.

"Damn, Mimir…Remind me never to tick you off!" Urd groaned as she staggered to her feet.

CUBE TWO: AGITO/FENRIS VS HEIMDALL

"W-what?" Skuld exclaimed as she entered the cube alongside Agito. There was only one person in the room. The one person who frightened her the most; The one who always stood in Ouregan's way.

Ryo.

Agito stood alongside Skuld, who seemed to be frozen in shock. When Agito saw his prey, he grinned. Saiko's brother, Ryo, stood before them both, looking at them with a bored expression on his face. "Hmph. Not worth the time nor effort. And here I was hoping to cut down Verdandi…" Ryo sighed, shaking his head.

Agito charged Ryo attacking with a kick to test Ryo's reflexes. Ryo grinned and dodged one after another until it seemed that he had gotten bored and stopped the incoming AT with his forearm, completely stopping Agito's momentum. "You're too slow, Little Shark. Is that the best the King of the Bloody Road can do?" He asked, curious, before backing up against the nearest wall of the cube and leaning against it.

"I'll swallow you whole!" Agito snarled, dashing forward and releasing a fang.

CUBE THREE: CROW/VERDANDI VS ELI/ISKIERKA

As soon as Ikki entered the cube, he got kicked in the side and sent flying into the nearby wall. A girl with shocking purple hair with black lowlights glared at him. "You chose the wrong cube." She aid flatly as Ikki got back up. Verdandi came in and dodged a fang produced by the second opponent in the room. "Good reflexes~ This is gonna be fun, 'kay? The name's Eli, and there's my is.,. Iski-nee!" She said, smiling.

"Don't make this worse for yourself…you'll just end up giving yourself a headache." Verdandi retorted with a frown.

Iskierka turned to face Eli. "Remember…STAY serious! No lapses like you just did right now!" She said, turning to face Ikki, her blur-green eyes narrowing. "Full of Fail, as usual…"

Eli nodded and saluted.. "Yes, sister! That I shall do now!" She said bubbly. "Oh, I suppose I have to beat you now. Too bad that I have to destroy you" She said, her voice turned as cold as ice as she faced Verdandi and Ikki. "I just met you. I don't like you, and I don't give a rat's ass if you think I'm rude!" Glaring, she charged at Verdandi.

Verdandi scoffed. "I suppose you're an ass…_all_ the time" She said, charging Eli.

Iskierka sighed, glaring at Ikki. "And this is where all goes to hell"

**End of Trick six! Did you like it? Hate it? Well if either: **_**REVIEW!**_

**Kya~ Did you expect it, Ryo, an Enemy? NEITHER DID I! See why I split this from the previous chapter! This one was 2000 words and counting. Next chapter will be the Cube Battles! Some may recognize Eli and Iskierka from a RP I'm active in. They're PERFECT to be up against Ikki and Verdandi.**

**I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers, for they've been the source of my inspiration :D To me you're all 'A' class! Pave your own roads to the heavens!**

**Let's fly together!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Trick Seven**: **Speed VS Sound**

**(More of the battle in Cube Three)**

**(Demon, I thank thee for allowing me to use you OCs, which will further the plot ahead…)**

Watching the battles was a Fallen Angel. He had blood red hair and clear green eyes, and was dressed in a dapper business suit. This man gazed at the battles taking place, noting the powers of the teams in combat. A battle occurring in the third cube was what piqued his interest. Ikki, aka 'Crow' and Verdandi were going up against two sisters Eli and Iskierka. One of the sisters appears to have the potential to become King Class. The man rolled forward on his ATs and was spotted by Spitfire, whose eyes narrowed. Simca glared at the man and backed up a few steps, sizing up her enemy. "What are YOU doing here, Lucifer?" Spitfire demanded. Lucifer's clear green eyes locked onto Spitfire's.

"It is of no concern to you. I am just here to enjoy the show." Lucifer retorted in a lazy tone, not really caring if he was stomping on the nerves of his rival and enemy.

Spitfire gritted his teeth. "Listen you bas—" he began to say but was cut off by Lucifer.

"The battle is going to enter a whole new level. A road will awaken within one of the sisters…now." He mused, leaning against a concrete pillar, taking out a cigarette and lighting it calmly.

"ELI!" Iskierka gasped in horror as her sister was lifted off of the floor and crushed against a wall with a sickening crunch. She slid to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath. Verdandi laughed maniacally. "You seriously think that a tuner capable of producing a fang could even hurt me? Facing me will be the last time she will ever walk!" She snarled, lifting her AT into the air, with every intention to shatter Eli's knee with it.

A flash of movement near the corner of Verdandi's vision and the next thing she knew, she was lying flat on the ground, her left shoulder broken. She got to her feet and looked at her opponent, whose eyes had a blank expression in them, yet her face was livid with pure anger. Verdandi pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She had one more opponent to crush.

And then Verdandi saw Iskierka's shadow: A large pure white fox with blood red armor covering its entire body. On the armor were black spikes placed at random that issued jets of steam at random. The fox's yellow eyes were locked onto Verdandi, teeth bared. "You dared to come in here; I don't have a problem with that. What I DO have a problem with is that you were going to take away my sister's wings! ALLOW ME TO RETURN THE FAVOR! PREPARE TO BE BROKEN!" Roaring, she charged at Verdandi, who jumped to the side, trying to avoid the attack. But Iskierka's ATs let out a bloodcurdling scream as she pushed them to their limit, and thus being able to change directions at a 90 degree angle, a feat neigh unachievable by even skilled Storm Riders.

Verdandi's eyes widened in shock, but that was not the worst part of it. Changing directions and momentum so suddenly, Iskierka created a sound wave that tore into Verdandi much like a fang, but this did not attack her body, but her senses. She couldn't hear, and her vision blurred as her head cried out in pain. The sound wave shrieked like a banshee, making Verdandi fall to her knees, clutching her head.

Ikki fared better, having been near the edges of the cube, preparing to take the purple haired sister out from the back. He charged at her, ready to let loose with a fierce punch, but his fist merely met air. She simply wasn't there anymore.

_You wanna fly?_ Iskierka's voice snarled in his ear, causing him to spin around. An unseen force hit him and launched him into the air. Ikki's eyes scanned the area and saw Iskierka rushing at him and changing directions so fast, it appeared as if she really had vanished, a sound wave generating from the sudden changes in direction and speed. Ikki's head exploded in pain as the sound wave reached his ears, the high pitched frequency piercing any and all of his thoughts.

All of a sudden, still in midair, he got kicked from one direction, and then another and another. This Crow was a ping pong ball. Iskierka jumped into the air, spun around, and began to bring down her foot to crush in the Crow's head.

"ISKI-NEE!" Eli's voice called out sharply. Ikki saw the blank expression in Iskierka's eyes fade at once to normal, this time brimming with anxiety. "Eli-neeeee! Are you alright? How are you? Are you hurt?" She demanded, stopping her attack altogether and rushing to her sister's side. Ikki hit the ground hard, having landed on his head. He tried to get up, but found himself unable to. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Iski-nee…you had your scary moment again…" Eli said, hugging her younger sister to herself. Iskierka nodded. "W-when I saw you fall…I got so _angry_! I am so glad you're all right, sister!" She replied with a wide smile.

"Oh how touching. I think I may actually shed a tear here." Verdandi's cold voice cut through the sisters' moment. Eli shoved her sister to the side, her blonde hair being held out of her eyes by a pair of goggles that she always wore. Her blue green eyes glared at Verdandi as Verdandi's kick landed just where her sister had been a few milliseconds before. The two stared each other down, Storm Rider vs. Tuner.

Eli's shadow faced down Verdandi's. Eli's also one of a fox, but with blood red fur and white armor with sword like blades jutting out of the armor, which was covered with scratches and gouges. The fox's yellow eyes stared down the clock that was Verdandi's shadow. In the middle of the numbers around the edge of the pocket watch was an eye. A bloodshot eye with a red iris and slit pupil. The watch's chain was covered in a thousand blades.

There was dead silence as the tensions rose between Verdandi and Eli.

And then Iskierka collapsed wordlessly. Verdandi grinned. "The sudden change in directions… it puts a lot of stress on the knees. It appears as if her own body gave up on her due to the extreme amount of stress on her knees…" She chuckled. "Now it's just us two…" Her ATs began to transform. "Activate! Threads of Fate!"

"Hmm… that does seem to be the Sound Road, but different than Jerome's…It certainly is interesting, being able to incapacitate opponents like that…" Lucifer sighed, his cigarette finally going out with one last puff of smoke. The Read he had on the new user of the Sound Road had topped 200 when angered, less than 60 when normal… "This merits further observation…"

**Kay, chapter seven finished. Eight will follow with Agito and Skuld vs. Ryo, leader of the Daemons. Is Iski-chan's Road scary or what? Yes, Eli is a tuner. **

**Thank you again, Demon-sama XD For the reviews AND allowing me to use your charries~**

**Eli: Ahya! Thank you so, so, sooooo much ^^**

**Iskierka: Isn't that a little over the top?**

**Eli: NOT A PROBLEM!**

**Iskierka: That's not what I asked… =.='**

_**Super Special Extra Time! Questions for the charries.**_

_**Salvo**_**: Welcome to the first round of ask the OC! I will be interviewing…Fenris, A.k.a Skuld Norn!**

**Skuld****: Hmph…seriously? Why?**

_**Salvo**_**: Doesn't matter! Alright; first question. Why such a weird name? *reads Q. from a list on a scrap of paper***

**Skuld****: My name…? *sighs* my **_**real**_** name is Belial. **

_**Salvo**_**:…nevermind! Next Question. Hmm…what Road does Verdandi use?**

**Skuld****: Ask HER. *rolls eyes***

_**Salvo**_**: Whoops~ wrong question. What Road do YOU use?**

**Skuld****: The one that tells people to shut up. *scarcastically***

_**Salvo**_**: Uh huh…Next Question: Who don't you talk much?**

**Skuld****: …too much effort to talk to lowlifes…**

_**Salvo**_**: Really?**

**Skuld****: … *glares***

_**Salvo**_**: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…Last Question: Do you have a crush on anyone?**

**Skuld****: No, but I do like crushing people. It relieves the stress.**

_**Salvo**_**: D-don't hurt me! Okay~ That was Belial, being interviewed by…me **** Next chapter will be Urd!**

**Skuld****: God help her.**

_**Salvo**_**: Whaaaaaaaaaat did you say?**

**Skuld****: … *leaves***

_**Salvo**_**: WHATEVER! This is Salvo, and have a good flight!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Trick Eight: The Regalia of Fate.**

Lucifer's eyes widened slightly, expressing surprise. "Things have definitely gotten interesting" He turned around, his green eyes scanning for someone. The other members of the team he was in appeared within view.

"The Regalia of Fate has shown itself? Things are going to get dangerous…" A silvery blue haired teen stated, his deep blue eyes narrowing in focus as he looked at the third cube.

"The Tuner's going to be torn to shreds." A dark purple haired male added, his eyes flashing dangerously.

A guy with long dark hair merely nodded; his headphones over his ears as he looked at a different cube entirely.

The last team member, the leader, nodded. His hair hid his eyes, but his mouth turned into a grin. "This will be a night to remember. Lucifer, Michael, you know what to do." He stated.

"Consider it done"

Nearby, Spitfire's knees buckled and he staggered, his eyes widening. "_All_ of them?" he gasped, getting the feeling that he was slowly being crushed. "Why…?"

Verdandi's eyes showed her cruelty as she glared at Eli. Her ATs had undergone a radical transformation. Before, they looked like standard ATs. Now, on the outside of each AT jutted out a metal blade, which curved in slightly. Her ATs were now pitch black, the blades being bloodred.

Eli looked on in horror as the Regalia of Fate revealed its terrifying glory. Verdandi chuckled. "I can see your fear, yet there is also determination in your eyes. Will you concede before I have to cut your thread?" Verdandi stated.

Eli trembled, her eyes staring defiantly at her opponent. She knew that the odds were against her, but she was not going to just give up that easily. She mentally strengthened herself, gathering her nerves. She steeled herself and looked Verdandi straight in the eye. "Go to hell!" She spat, charging at Verdandi, who just stood still.

"Be assured, I am most certainly already there. You leave me no choice but to kill you." Verdandi stated flatly as Eli charged at her. It appeared as though she did not move, but less than one second later, there was a spray of blood from Eli, a slash opening across her side.

Eli stopped, her eyes wide, sightlessly staring at Verdandi, who grinned maliciously. "Oh, you still stand? Do you really think you can win? Fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness." She said, apathy dripping in her voice. Eli staggered forward one step and began to fall. Verdandi's eyes narrowed and she launched herself at Eli, ready to inflict the killing blow.

Before her AT could do its job, a hand reached out and grabbed Verdandi's ankle. Verdandi's eyes widened as she saw the one who stopped her attack.

"She's done. She cannot inflict harm now. This is not a death match, this battle is over." The young man stated, his red hair covering half of his face as he looked at Eli, who had tumbled to the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form underneath her. She was barely breathing.

Verdandi's spiteful green eyes stared at the young man's clear green ones, full of hatred and rage. "Let go before you become my next victim." She snarled, looking ready to lunge at the red haired young man.

The red head shook his head. "Tsk Tsk… you are gonna be a handful…" sighing, he let go. Immediately, Verdandi charged at Iskierka, who had managed to rise to one knee, her eyes only on her sister.

The redhead's eyes narrowed. Verdandi slashed through Iskierka, but the girl had merely dissipated into many flames. Verdandi whirled around and glared at the young man. "Who are you and what did you do to my prey?" Demanding, she rolled up to him, but paused as she saw his shadow; a great six winged demon with a barbed halo and had fire dripping from its maw.

"I am known as Lucifer, and the rest is up to your imagination…" the redhead replied lazily.

Verdandi's ATs returned to normal and she leaned against a nearby wall as Eli also faded into flames and vanished. She rolled to the exit. "Traitor of God…All living beings hold darkness within their hearts…You here now is a testament to that fact. Don't let me down. The next time we meet, there will be no walls to contain my destiny of never-ending battle…" She stated cryptically, vanishing into the darkness.

In the Second Cube, a two on one match was being fought, and the single person had the advantage. No matter what attack Agito launched, Ryo easily dodged it. Skuld was still frozen to the spot, unable to move. Agito eyed his ally and snarled. "Worthless bitch! Get your act together and show some spine!"

Skuld jolted as if shocked and looked around, confirming her location. She glared at Agito, and then Ryo. Her ATs began to whir violently as she sped towards Ryo, who had paused, his eyes wide and his expression wounded. "NO! Eli AND Iskierka have both lost?" He gasped, trembling as he heard roars from the audience.

Skuld laughed and kicked Ryo, finally making contact when Ryo was distracted, sending him flying. He crashed to the floor in a heap. "I smell blood. My sister has flayed them, she has cut their threads!" Grinning, she dashed forward, ready to kick once more.

"Once one has seen the light, one will never forget the darkness! Now, remember the darkness that you once used to embrace!" Ryo roared, jumping to his feet and activating his road, his pure white ATs glowing subtly. He vanished from sight; or rather the sight vanished from Agito and Skuld, allowing them to only to dwell in pure darkness.

_"Share my blindness, feel the despair of the unknown!" _Ryo's voice echoed in the cube, resonating in his opponents' minds.

Agito turned his head back and forth, blinking while trying to locate the source of Ryo's voice. He whirled around as he heard Skuld scream. Abrubtly her scream got cut off by a sickening crunch.

"Fuck!" Agito growled. _So this is how the Cat feels, huh? That's right! The Cat! Focus…_ Agito closed his amber eye and breathed in and out slowly, feeling his heartbeat slow down. When he gathered his act together, he opened his eye, and found himself able to see the after images of the movement in the cube. He saw Ryo near his right and turned, but it was too late. A kick landed on the side of his head and sent him sprawling. His head hit the floor and his mind went blank.

It seemed as though the matches were now tied, the fate of the victor resting on the fFirst Cube…

The silver blue haired teen looked on at the final match. "If Exodus was right…this last match will turn into a slaughter…" Michael, known more famously as Poseidon, murmured. "I cannot allow that to happen…"

**End of Trick Eight~**

**Again, I have to give thanks to my friend, Demon, for allowing me to use his team, the Fallen Angels, to advance the plot. Next chapter will be a pivotal point in the Ouregan(aided by Kogarasumaru) vs. Daemon matchup. Keep reading, my muses! KEEP READING! Maybe you should review as well :D**

**Super Special Extra Time! Interview with the OCs: Urd!**

Salvo: Whahoo~ I get to interrogate…err…interview Urd Norn this chapter!

Urd: *is crying*

Salvo: What's the matter?

Urd: My sister lost! Bwaaaaaah! *flails*

Salvo =.=' I'm sorry…well, no I'm not. _She didn't lose…oh…the OTHER sister…never mind._

Urd: Meanie! *pouts*

Salvo: phwaa…now with the questions *brings out a scrap of paper* first one: Why are you so nice compared to your sisters?

Urd: *snivels* WHAT? My sisters are nice! Don't you call them mean, BULLY! I guess I'm more cheerful because…I'm not serious all the time, like Skuld or Verda-chan!

Salvo: Okaaaay…here's the next one. Oh dear…have you ever killed anyone?

Urd: …

Salvo: ….you did, didn't you?

Urd: I can't remember! *laughs*

Salvo: urrrrrgnnnn….last question… Eleanloti quentius fynn awin cubia un nitodai? (complete gibberish)[translation: Who do you think is going to win Wipeout?]

Urd: oiya! *grins happily* someone who understands my language! Kyakya noaiya! cyan Verda-chan sheya von aoenai! GARUDA! (more complete gibberish) [translation: Wham! Oh! OHHH! I know! Verdandi's going to win in grand fashion! HIIIIIIIIYA!]

Salvo: …. Next chapter is Verdandi *flees*

Urd: Don't get your wings clipped~ See ya! :3


	10. Chapter 9

**Trick Nine: Broken Chain**

Saiko launched himself at his opponent, but as he attacked with a brutal kick, his leg swept through an after image. Snarling he chased the opponent throughout the room relentlessly, attacking again and again, and becoming increasingly annoyed of not making contact.

His temporary ally Urd was not faring much better. Using the Wing Road, she was easily able to catch up to her opponent, but unable to inflict damage.

Saiko heard Urd growl in frustration and spin in the air, the air wrapping around her leg, reinforcing the kick. It was her signature kick; the Gale kick. Saiko, sensing the air being distorted behind Urd, dashed and unleashed a punch at the distortion, but was astonished that he ended up hitting his ally instead. It appeared unbeknownst to him that someone was exploiting his weakness of lack of sight.

"What did you do that for?"

"I'm not apologizing"

"I'm not asking you to! I'm asking why?"

"Thought I was attacking our opponent"

"Well, don't do that again!"

"Then stay out of my way" Saiko growled, chasing the slightest movement hat was his opponent again. Attacking with a roundhouse kick, Saiko growled when he realized that he had hit Urd once more. She crashed into a wall.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Wrong."

"Was it an accident?"

"Nope"

"Err….isn't it odd that we can't hit our opponents?"

"Somewhat" Saiko reluctantly agreed, attacking with a kick, meeting only air. Now that Urd mentioned it, his opponents weren't taunting them as they had earlier. Finally, a movement Saiko heard that was distinctly not Urd's. Chasing after it, he focused even more, not allowing the frustration and annoyances to get to him. Just as he was about to slam his opponent into the wall, someone crashed into his side with a howling Gale kick. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on the wall. Dazed, he shook his head back and forth.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever."

"I mean it!"

"I don't give a damn what you think!" Saiko spat, jumping to his feet. At least Agito had a point. If his ally got in his way, he could take her out. That was what he was thinking now, anyway. He began to attack Urd.

He attacked with an uppercut punch, and found himself hitting someone other than Urd. He heard a "Dammit!" As the person fell to the ground, Saiko grinned. He understood how he was fooled. Someone was using the road of Illusion. This meant there was only one opponent in the room, not two.

He aimed his attacks at Urd again and again, finding himself hitting his opponent. He was about to finish his opponent off when Urd hit him again. This was too much for Saiko, someone attacking him when he was about to take down his prey.

He glared at the opponent, which happened to be Urd, and Urd, the opponent. He charged the opponent, slamming Urd into the nearest wall, sending cracks through the concrete surface. "NEVER get in my way! EVER!" He roared, throwing her to the ground. It appeared that Saiko had finally snapped, and was ready to destroy anyone and everyone in the cube.

His shadow showed itself in its full fury. A gigantic pitch black panther with bat like wings and a thorny whip like tail. It bared its long ivory fangs and roared; its red eyes full of anger. The Midnight Panther had finally shown its true colors, which hadn't happened since he was the leader of Ouregan.

He heard Urd take a few steps back, as did the same for the nameless opponent. Names did not matter to Saiko, not now, at least. He charged the nearest one with sevenfold speed more than he had five minutes ago. His mind was super focused, able to feel every movement, every breath, and every heartbeat that his prey made. He would have to change that.

Having been attacked with a fang once before, Saiko decided to try it out. He stormed at the nearest prey, Urd, and stopped, jumping up into the air and letting loose a fang that appeared as a sightless rift in Saiko's 'vision'. He grinned cruelly as he heard it tar right through Urd. He smelled the blood in the air, and turned to his next opponent, the one he was originally supposed to defeat. The frightened prey whimpered in terror as Saiko's shadow loomed over her. As he was about to attack, he hesitated, sensing someone behind him. He whirled around, his catlike eyes narrowed in suspicion. This new prey was strong. No, he wasn't prey; it seemed that another hunter had taken the stage.

"Are you game?" Saiko hissed, getting into a fighting stance. The new arrival shook his head. Saiko felt the room dampen and get cooler. He finally noticed that his new arrival had the presence of that of a King class rider. Perhaps, maybe even stronger…

"Calm down. Stop acting like a cat with its hackles up. You just attacked your own teammate. Not the best of ideas…" The arrival sounded as if he were chiding Saiko.

Saiko did not like that one bit. He hated arrogance, and it appeared that arrogance hated him back three times over.

"Your name. Tell me who you are." Saiko replied curtly, sensing that his original prey was stirring. He seriously needed to finish that one off.

The new arrival nodded. "Michael. Will you finally calm down?" He replied. Saiko glowered at Michael. "Not a chance!" He hissed, dashing at his opponent who had just staggered to her feet.

Michael shook his head. "You really are gonna be a handful…" He muttered.

**End of this chapter! Like? Hate? REVIEW!**

**This chapter is like, part one of um, five because this chappie was originally 10,000 words. :P Didn't wanna kill y'all, so I split it up. Next chappie shall come soon ^^**

_***side note* doesn't Saiko remind you of a very fickle cat? :3 A very fickle cranky cat **_**-**/,,/^~_~^\,,\

Super Special Extra Time: Interview with VERDANDI!

Salvo: Why, hello again! Thanks for tuning in for another one of my Emmy Award winning Interviews!

_Verdandi__: …_

Salvo: Umm…Today I'm interviewing Verda-chan!

_Verdandi__:…do not ever call me that, insignificant parasite!_

Salvo: Don't call me that! I CREATED YOU!

_Verdandi__: …point taken. Get these useless questions over with before I wither and die of sheer boredom. _

Salvo: Alrighty! Why are you the meanest of the three sisters?

_Verdandi__: I'm not mean. The only reason people call me 'mean' is that I hold grudges and don't trust people. Also, I'm very violent and prone to injuring people. Seriously, I'm a very nice and considerate person!_

Salvo: That's good to know!

_Verdandi:__ Finally…someone who understands. _

Salvo: Do you have a crush on anyone?

_Verdandi__: Why do you want me to crush people? That's so undignified! I'd rather smite them into oblivion after breaking every bone in their body. That's much kinder than crushing someone. _

Salvo: *sweatdrops* I can understand that! You truly are a very kindhearted person, Verdandi.

_Verdandi:__ *smiles* I like you. Shall I show you some of my kindness? You may ask another question if you like._

Salvo: Last question: What do you think of the one who stopped you from kindly destroying those two sisters? I think his name was Lucifer or something….

_Verdandi__: I wonder if he is as kind as me…such strength is something only a few can achieve. I wish to meet him again someday, in a contest to see who has the kindest heart~ *hums happily*_

Salvo: Okay…*edges away from Verdandi* Thank you for your time! Next time I shall interview…Ryo! This is Salvo, signing off!

_Verdandi:__ Humph that is one cruel person to know. I hope he's nice to you, for your sake…_


	11. OC sign Up

Extra Trick: OC sign up

I am in need of a few new characters. One of my friends has done the same with their Air Gear fanfic, which I recommend reading. Look up _**DemonxXxAngel**_ when you have the chance! Go Fallen Angels! *cheers*

To be considered a character, you must PM me or review with this information. The starred (**) ones you HAVE to do.

****Name**: (you've gotta have one. Make it original! Don't put like John Doe or something like that. BE CREATIVE )

****Age:** (please don't put, like 60 or something. Don't put like 3 or anything either. No extremes XD)

****Gender: **(Yeah, this is important as well :D)

****Appearance**: (what does he / she look like? How tall? What body builds? Skinny? Fat? Describe the clothes as well, Or I will be forced to come up with something for them)

****Personality**: (how do they act? Stubborn, mean, devilish, angelic, just describe them XD NO MARY SUES, Or I will find you! Lol )

**Likes:** (could be a crush, food, anything the OC likes)

**Dislikes:** (what does your OC hate the MOST? Can be as long or as short as you like)

****ATs**: (describe them to me. Are they Rollerball? Standard? Custom? Please don't mob me with Regalia *begs*)

****Road**: (what road do they ride? Flame? Rising? You get my drift, right? Feel free to invent one at your own risk)

****Bio**: (Put a blurb here about the history of your OC at least a paragraph, as in English class 6-7 sentences :D)

**Fighting Style**: (All rounder? Speed? Close Combat? EXPLAIN!)

****And finally, if you want to join a team, be it either Ouregan or Daemon, please put it here**: ( but please, I don't want 80 people on Kogarasumaru You can also Create a team if you like, but I don't need like 134 teams XD)


	12. Chapter 10

**Trick Ten: After the Battle-Ouregan**

**(Introducing the first of the OC requests to join, DemonxXxAngel's member Kaito)**

_A week after the D rank cube battle between Team Daemon and Team Ouregan / Kogarasumaru, Life seemed to return to normal for the members of all teams. The battle had been decided as a draw, the matches won and lost were the same for all three teams. The reason was that Michael, AKA Poseidon intervened in Saiko's battle, causing the Midnight Panther to calm down, his bloodlust fading away. No emblems were won nor lost. Team Kogarasumaru had already begun to practice for a rematch against Daemon or Ouregan, depending on which one they had encountered first. _

_ The last match of the cube battle, the one which Saiko had participated in, had shown an entirely different side of him that Ikki and the others had not seen before. After that match, the Cat calmed down…more like burnt out. Many of the combatants that day needed to recharge. Surprisingly, one member of Team Daemon, Iskierka Aringhma, had decided to aid Kogarasumaru in training while her sister Eli stayed in the hospital, recovering from torn muscles and a huge gash along her side. She would be out of commission for a while yet. It appeared as though Lucifer's interfering had saved Eli's life…_

_ While Kogarasumaru trained, Team Daemon took it upon themselves to relax, for they had been in many matches as of late. The Parts War had been taxing on the small team. While they began to recover from their injuries, a new member joined the Daemons. A young man in his early twenties with spiky black hair named Kaito Murase. He quickly filled the gap that Eli's absence had made, but his arrogant and somewhat lazy personality was grating on the nerves of Iskierka, who does not trust him very much. It seems as though he needed some time to adjust to the Team, or rather, the Team to adjust to him…_

_ Ouregan, however, fled to the shadows to their undiscovered base to nurse injuries to two thirds of their forces. Their small fragment of territory had been challenged again and again. With her two members out of commission for a while, Verdandi had to fend off the attackers alone, which she manages to do, barely. Of the three Teams, Ouregan had taken the largest blow…_

Verdandi rolled the streets of her couple blocks of territory. She was heading to her base, to check upon her sisters' health. She sighed. The past week had been deeply stressful for her, having to battle constantly against invading teams alone. One against five in a Cube type battle certainly wasn't on her list of things to do, but it had to be done. There was no way that Verdandi was about to let Ouregan's emblem fall to a third rate team.

Today, she had clashed with a new member of Daemon, the explosively powerful Kaito. She liked his personality. It wasn't like the fragile Saiko's or the closed off Ryo's. The bad thing about her meeting Kaito is that she experienced his Scorch Road first hand. Barely fending him off, she fled back to her base, where safety was certain.

As soon as she entered her base-home, she closed the door behind her and slid to the floor, panting for breath. Her heart was beating too fast for her to think. She was severely dehydrated, and needed water quickly. She half walked, half crawled to the fridge and threw open the door, basking in the cool air that flowed over her. She snatched at the first bottle she came across, not exactly looking, and opened it, and took a large gulp. A second later, she nearly spewed it out. Instead of getting what she thought was a water bottle; she had instead grabbed Skuld's energy drink. Choking it down, she put the cap back on hastily and this time chose a bottle of water.

A few minutes later, having quenched her thirst, she closed the refrigerator door and headed to her sisters' rooms. Skuld was asleep and Urd was playing videogames and faring horribly. Verdandi couldn't understand the concept of the Role Playing Games that Urd was fond of so much. Verdandi preferred the fighting style arcade games herself.

Deciding that it was peaceful enough for her to take a shower, she took her clothes off and went into the bathroom to take a shower to rid her of the stresses of the day. Turning on the shower, she left the water cold. She disliked hot water, and the cold helped her think.

In the shower, she noticed dark purple bruises beginning to form on her ribs. She touched them gingerly and pain blossomed where her fingers met her delicate skin, causing her to bite her lip to avoid crying out in pain. She sunk to the bottom of the cold shower floor and brought her knees up to her chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek. The night before, she had been careless, allowing herself to get kicked in the side. She had ignored the crack she thought that she had heard. She sighed to herself. The cold water seemed to be helping slightly, at least. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep…

She woke up on her bed, confusion blurring her senses. She tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed her back down. Skuld appeared in Verdandi's sight, and shook her head. "You shouldn't try to move so much. You've got yourself hurt keeping us safe. Now it's our turn" She said, nodding to Urd who had walked into the room.

Verdandi shook her head and sat up, looking down to find her abdomen wrapped in bandages. "I can still go out" She replied vehemently. She was the leader! Protecting the team was HER job!

Urd chuckled, her silvery hair swaying as she turned toward the window in the room, opening the drapes. Light streamed in, illuminating the room further. "You are in no condition to fight, sister.

A few hours later, Verdandi's two sisters came in from patrol. They had encountered a team and eliminated them, taking their emblem. The three sisters drew straws to see who would have to make dinner, and it was Skuld who drew the short straw. Skuld looked horrified. Verdandi smiled softly and said that she would cook dinner. She only did this because what Skuld considered food was not what Urd and Verdandi liked. Urd and Verdandi were both vegetarians, for they would become violently sick after eating meat. Skuld had no such problem, and hated vegetables.

So, to make everyone happy, Verdandi decided to made sushi and rice balls. For the next few days, Ouregan would have their hands full with keeping intruders out of their territory, but when they had each other to rely upon, things did not seem nearly as bad…

**End of Chapter Ten!**

**Small glimpse into Ouregan's life! Next chapter will describe Kaito better, I promise. **

**Maybe a new OC if someone submits one… anyways, Read and Review :D**

Super special extra time! Interview: Ryo!

Salvo: Welcome to my interview! Today, it is Ryo who graces us with his presence! Welcome, Ryo!

_Ryo: Why hello, M'am. *bows* And how are you today?_

Salvo: I'm perfectly fine, thank you! First Question: What were you and your brother like when you were younger?

_Ryo: *chuckles* Well, Sai was a very mellow kid. He was very kind and always willing to help others. Sometimes, he would have problems going DOWN the stairs. He's miss a step and WHAM! He'd tumble down with a loud crash. But if anyone called him blind or insulted him…He would have a fit. Me? I guess I was the silent type. I let my brother do all the talking. Maybe things may have turned out differently if I told him not to join Ouregan…I miss how he used to be…_

Salvo: Aww…Somehow that makes me feel guilty…Next Question: Why create a team of your own?

_Ryo: Well, someone had to interfere if Ouregan tried to make a comeback, besides; the people on my team are like family to me. Fighting together is second nature._

Salvo: Who was Saiko's opponent in the Cube Match?

_Ryo: Oh that would have to be Lazuli Xioan. She's very adept at wielding the Illusion Road. She's a very nice person to know… You should interview her sometime!_

Salvo: Now for the question I have to ask everyone: Do you have a crush on anybody?

_Ryo: Didn't you notice? Not that it matters, but I like Iskierka. We have been friends since we were kids…_

Salvo: Are you an altruist?

_Ryo: I never tell lies, if that is what you mean._

Salvo: Well, thank you for coming, Ryo! Next time, I am going to interview your brother, Saiko!

_Ryo: It has been my pleasure. Believe it or not, Sai does not lie. He should be quite informative. Have a great day. Until next chapter, I bid you adieu. _


	13. Chapter 11

**Trick Eleven: After the Battle-Daemon**

**(Forgot to put this earlier, but guess who doesn't own Air Gear? ME! ****)**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaah…." A red headed young woman yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Her bangs fell to cover both of her eyes, which people rarely saw. People in the world of ATs called her the Ardent Muse. Her name was Lazuli Xioan, and she was a member of the team known as Daemon.

The battle against Ouregan teamed with Kogarasumaru had taken its toll on Daemon, so under the orders of Ryo Cazuru, Daemon's leader, everyone had to take some time off to relax. Lazuli was determined to do so to the fullest and was lounging on a couch at Daemon's base. Wearing a white spaghetti strap tee shirt and grey sweatpants, she looked the very definition of comfort. That is, until someone shoved her off the couch. Falling to the floor with a yelp, Lazuli looked up to see a rather drained Iskierka. "Training with Kogarasumaru again?" Lazuli inquired, scrabbling to her feet to sit next to her rather irritated friend.

"Yeah…"

"Well, how'd it go?"

"Tiring and somewhat aggravating, but it's a nice change of pace."

"You gonna go tomorrow?"

"No…tomorrow I'm gonna visit Eli"

"How is she…?"

"The doctors say that it's bad. She's lost a lot of blood during the battle with that murderous witch from Ouregan…" Iskierka looked worried, almost ready to burst into tears.

Ryo, sensing the mood, turned in her direction. "I'm sure she's going to be alright, Iskierka… After all, that Lucifer guy helped transfer her to the hospital. We're lucky he intervened"

Kaito sighed. "Eli? That's the one whose duties I've taken over for now? I don't see what's so special about a tuner…"

Iskierka stood up, furious. "Don't you dare talk about my sister that way! If she were here now, she'd tear you to ribbons before you can say a word!" She said in a dangerously low voice.

Lazuli stared at Kaito. "Geez, man that was a low blow…" She said shaking her head.

Kaito responded with a shrug. "Like hell if I care, what I'm saying is the truth, like it or not." He retorted as Iskierka got a phone call and left the room, talking in a grave tone full of worry. Ryo, sensing sadness on Iskierka's part, followed her to the roof, concern written on his face.

Iskierka turned off the phone, trembling. Her sister was going into emergency surgery to repair a torn stomach, which had ruptured unknowingly to the doctors as they stitched up her side. She punched the side of a nearby wall, tears streaming down her face. She looked up towards the sky. "It's not fair…It should be me hurt, not her!" She cried out, slumping to the ground. A gentle hand touched the side of her face. She looked to see Ryo kneel down beside her, a tender yet sad expression on his face.

"The last thing your sister would want is for you to worry. I am sure that she will be all right." He said, his sightless eyes gazing at the city skyline.

Iskierka sniffed and nodded, leaning into Ryo for support. Ryo wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. "Can…can you come with me to visit her tomorrow…?" She asked, her green eyes staring at Ryo, who turned to her and smiled.

"Iskierka Aringhma…Do you want to go now…?" He replied, standing up with her and embracing her in a hug. Iskierka nodded and buried her head in his chest. Ryo led her to the edge of the roof by the hand and turned to smile at her.

"Then let us fly together…" He said with an inviting smile, tilting his head to the side, as if awaiting approval. Iskierka dried her tears and nodded.

Together, hand in hand, they jumped off the roof.

"Take that Kaito-noob!"

"Hmph, you are hardly worth the effort, Lazuli"

"Damn Halo Otaku!"

"Idiotic amateur"

"Wraaaaaaaaaagh! Take this!"

"You know, if you announce all of your attacks, you will never come close to killing me" Kaito retorted, pressing a series of buttons on his Xbox controller. They seemed to be competing in Halo, where Lazuli seemed to be losing horribly. Another blast, and yet another kill. Lazuli nearly threw the controller, but held on barely.

"You know what? Take this, Otakaito!" She roared vengefully.

"What the hell? You F'ing ran me over with a bloody _vehicle_? It's on now, witch!" Kaito retorted angrily. It appeared as though a war had started.

"She doesn't look so good…" Iskierka said sadly, looking at Eli, who was recovering after the emergency surgery, was over. The surgery had taken four full hours, and Eli laid ashen gray on the hospital bed, her blond hair framing her delicate face. The goggles that she always wore on her head where gone, on the table next to her.

Ryo rested his head on Iskierka's shoulder, hugging her comfortingly. "The doctors say it will be a long recovery, but she's safe."

"But…They don't think she'll be able to regain control of her right leg"

"You of all people should know how stubborn she is. She'll recover fully, just to spite the doctors" Ryo chuckled.

Iskierks nodded, and then gasped as Eli's eyes snapped open to look at them with a strained smile on her face. "Yeah… You 'now, I could 'ear every 'ord yous two a'e sayin', ye stinkin' little traito's. Do I seriously look 'hat terrible to 'ou?" She retorted, before going into a fit of coughs. She gave a killer glare at the machine that she was hooked up to. "Don't you dare give me any of that painkiller, ya hear, ya?"

Iskierka looked joyous as she began to move to hug her sister, and then hesitated. "Yeah…you look terrible. The docs took your goggles off!" She replied with a laugh, putting Eli's goggles on gently.

Ryo nodded. "If any consolation, you don't sound that bad, but I bet you look like Frankenstein!" He joked, getting whacked in the arm by Iskierka. "H-hey! I was kidding! K-i-d-d-i-n-g!" He complained; his expression one of pure innocence.

Eli looked horrified. " 'Ell, I feel like bloody Frankens'ein! Dam' it! I soun' lika freakin' Osakan! I tol' you not'o give me teh painkillas!" she complained, her slurred voice fading away as she fell into a deep slumber, her eyelids fluttering shut.

Iskierka and Ryo burst out into a fit of laughter as they left the room. "Osakan?" Iskierka laughed.

"It seems as though she's well enough, at least. Let us go back to get some rest with the others" Ryo chuckled.

Iskierka nodded. "Ryo…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad…that you're our leader. You're so kind and caring…"

A long pause.

"I'm glad that I get to share in the memories created by this team…"

"Yeah, that's right, too. Let's go, Ryo!"

When they arrived back they found Kaito and Lazuli passed out on the couch, each holding their respective controller. The final score on the television read

RED: 45 BLUE: 46.

Iskierka looked at them, confused. "But which one was which team?" she puzzled

End of Chapter Eleven!

Well, I hoped you liked it ^^ More insight into some briefly introduced charries earlier. Next chapter will come soon; it will be of what Kogarasumaru does after the battle. I'm not gonna tell anybody about it! Find out for yeself, oh faithful followers! Ryo's a pretty nice guy after all, huh? Who would've thought? And finally, the Muse's name is revealed! Lazuli vs Otakaito XD

See you next chappie!

Super Special Extra Time: Interview-Saiko

Salvo: Hey, welcome back! I didn't realize how popular this section of my story is! Next up to be interviewed is the main charrie himself, Saiko Cazuru!

_Saiko: *yawns* Do I seriously have to do this? I'm not even IN this chapter!_

Salvo: Too bad, ya have to~ First Question: Who's a better rider, you or your brother?

_Saiko: Believe it or not, it is a pretty close match-up because our roads are the opposites of each other, so while I am strong at some aspects, Ryo is strong where I am weak. We made a hell of a Tag Team when we were in Ouregan together. _

Salvo: Ryo said you were also an altruist. Is that true?

_Saiko: The hell kind of question is that? Still…Yeah, I'm an altruist, but I don't want to answer a question, I shut my trap._

Salvo: So…who do you have a crush on?

_Saiko: …like hell I'm telling. That would ruin the whole plot, no?_

Salvo: Darnit! Well, I guess that it IS true. Hmm…Who should I interview next?

_Saiko: Yourself? Monty Python? Will Turner? Wait: you haven't interviewed some of the noobs!_

Salvo: Oooooh! I got it! Next up will be Eli! See you next chappie!

_Saiko: Hey! Isn't she the cripple?_

_Iskierka: What did you say about my sister? _

**OC NOTICE!**

***** Please note that a new OC will be joining this Fanfiction. He shall be appearing within the next three chapters, at the rate I'm going. BatDemonKurone, the shout out goes to you! *salutes* **^_^\\


End file.
